Whirlybird (Episode 6.3)
Tyndall: {redpill_name -v}, the Merovingian has gone after the Oracle in Mara! I need you to eliminate the hostile Exiles at the indicated location.We're still trying to confirm the Oracle's position. I'll let you know when I have something. Operator: Great, first Sati and Seraph, and now the Oracle herself! I'm picking up multiple Exile programs in there. Go get 'em. Operator: That's all of them . Hit the street and we'll see if Tyndall has picked up any more information. Tyndall: We've got the Oracle's position, {redpill_name}. You're the closest operative-- get to her as quickly as you can! Operator: She's in there, all right. I'm not picking up any other signals in the area. The Oracle: Well, look what the cat dragged in. He's been and gone, kid. Don't worry, he won't be back for a while. He found out that I still need some persuading before I see things his way. Told you not to worry about me, didn't I? If you want something to do, why don't you seeabout finding where the General's commandos have taken Sati? Someone in the city must have seen where that helicopters went. Operator: I'm being told that reinforcements are enering the building . You can head out. The Oracle: You don't have to take my word for it, but you will. I'll be fine. Tyndall: Hm... It looks like there *was* a call to the police about intruders being spotted after a large helicopter passed overhead, along the route it seems to have followed in carrying Sati away from Mara. I'm send you to talk to Luis Anselm, the bluepill who called the cops. Maybe there's something they saw that we can use. Operator: Anselm should be in there. Luis Anselm: Oh, thank god. Look, you know those guys I told you about earlier? I think they're still around here somewhere. I heard another of those big choppers pass over just a little while ago. hey, what the heck's going on, anyway? They've gotta be our troops, right? But what the hell are they doing around here? There must be some kind of snafu. Operator: Another chopper? That's it, Tyndall's gotta let me call in a full sector scan there. I'll get back to you in a sec. Luis Anselm: Hey, I have questions. Where are you going? I have a right to know what's going on here! This is America, damn it! Tyndall: The sector scan picked up what appears to be a concentration of commandos near your location, operative. Go there and find out what you can; use whatever force is necessary. Operator: I've got Exile signals in there. Who wants to bet that they come with sweaters and berets? Operator: "Access point"? I'm not sure I like the sound of that. Operator: What's he talking about? Hm... I just got a burst of network activity near your location. It's totally dead now, though. Operator: Scanning... Nope, nothing unusual on their bodies. Operator: Damn. That thing is totally wiped. I'm getting no network data at all--no way to trace what they were doing. Looks like they were too fast for us. Tyndall: Don't blame yourself, {redpill_name}. We have to remember that the General's commando programs are exceedingly well trained and cordinated , and difficult to take by surprise. Tracking down where they've taken Sati will be no easy task. Niobe is very concerned that the Merovingian was able to get through our forces around the Oracle; the stealth capabilities of his various Exile creatures are formidable . From what the oracle said, he was unable to present a real threat to her, but we can't discount future attempts on his part. That's all I have for you at the moment, soldier. We'll be in contact as events warrant . Above all, remain vigilant for any further signs of the commandos. compelted Computers Computer: Network purge initiated. Transmitting... Transmission confirmed. Remote purge in progress. local purge running... Link terminated. Local purge complete. > > > _ *''Episode 6.3'' Category:Zionite Missions (Episode 6.3) Category:Episode 6.3 Missions